Random One Shots
by alienlover64
Summary: This book is just going to be filled with random one shots that I thought of. I will NOT be accepting requests for this book of one shot's only. Its the genre it is because most of these are for fandoms I'm in and are tied to some of my stories in some way.
1. What If

_**A/N: I had forgot to post this one and it was first in the folder on Deviant Art dammit! So I just went ahead and reordered the chapters that were already posted.**_

 _ **Anyways this is what I had done to close off Kats' involvement in Blood Sport over on Deviant Art.**_

Pairing: Kat/Scorpio

Rating: PG-13

* * *

Two days. It had been two days since Kat's encounter with that strange animal and that white female irken, who's name she didn't care to remember. The injuries she sustained having been patched up as best as she could get with her limited medical supplies. Ever since her fight she had been thinking if she was cut out for this. Yes she was trained and knew how to fight good enough but she had never killed anyone before up until that point. Before the idea alone unnerved her and now she didn't know what to think of it or even of herself for that matter.

Needing to get it off her chest she called out to the droid she let stay with her, "Stardust?"

The droid moved to where it would be hovering to her left. "Yes?"

"Do you think I'm cut out for all of this?"

"... What do you mean exactly?"

Exasperated Kat put the ship on autopilot before turning to look at the droid. "What I mean is, do you think I'm cut out for all of this killing this tournament involves? I never killed anyone before all of this! Hell I fought people and was trained but I _never killed_ anyone before now!"

Stardust remained quiet. This was not something she knew how to handle. Then she registered what Kat told her, "Wait, if you never killed anyone before then why did you enter this tournament in the first place?"

"That's uh... not something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Oh and why not?"

"Well for one," Kat listed off the reasons on her fingers, "you're a droid, a camera bot to be exact, so it isn't really in my best interest to explain that when it's being broadcasted throughout the entire Irken empire and then some. Two, it's a private matter that I don't trust anyone with."

"That makes sense, but why do you ask me? You should really be asking yourself."

Stardust had a point there, she did need to ask herself that instead of a droid who wouldn't even see her again after this whole experience was done and over with. Truth be told though Kat didn't even know the answer herself. One side of her kept saying she was cut out for this but the other side kept telling her to back out and go home. That was better then staying here and likely ending up dead at the hands of some random opponent.

"Just do what you think is best for you, that's all you really can do in situations like this." Stardust told her before hovering back to where she was before.

Kat mumbled under her breath, "... Yeah, sure."

Turning the ship off of autopilot she had only one thought in mind, _'If I do drop out, then what would I be going back to?'_

* * *

- ** _Planet Raytrack - Five Months Later_** -

Okay, she took Stardust's advice to do what's best for her and decided to drop out of Blood Sport. It had been five months since then and during those five months a couple of things happened. One, her ship ran out of fuel ending up with her drifting through space and two, a transport ship for the planet known as Raytrack found her after four months of her endless drifting through space. It took a whole month before they finally landed down on Raytrack.

Upon landing down she was taken to the palace to see the King and Queen of the planet. Needless to say she was rather surprised when she saw who the King was...

"Zoreck?!"

A dark green male irken, with grey eyes, short black antennae with two grey ends and one black, wearing a long sleeved blue shirt, black jeans, black and blue shoes and a belt to finish the look turned to look at Kat after her outburst, "Kat?... What are- how'd you get here?"

"Hmm, well let's see," she started listing things off on her fingers, irritation evident in her voice, "I was heading home from a tournament I dropped out of, which is not important to talk about right now, and my ship ran out of fuel. So after I don't know, maybe a month or so, I get found by theses guys," she gestured towards the crew members of the transport ship, "only to wind up here, where I haven't been since training." her arms were crossed at this point, "Now tell me, why exactly are you here? Shouldn't you be back on Irk dealing with criminals or some shit?"

"First off, don't curse and second, you remember Rain right?"

Raising a non existent eyebrow Kat replied, "Whatever and yes, but what does she have to do with you being here?"

Zoreck rubbed the back of his neck, feeling rather awkward, "Well, we're married now. That's why I'm here on Raytrack."

Kat was silent for about two minutes before a sly smirk formed, "So the old mans still got some game huh?"

"I'm not that old Kat." he replied with a frown.

"How good are you to her hmm?"

"... That's none of your business. Now come with me." he started walking off towards a different part of the palace before looking back at her with a smirk to say, "I'm sure Rain would love to see her favorite little trouble maker again."

Kat ran over to him as he continued walking, "Fine, but I need a favor from you two."

"What is this favor?"

"Well..."

* * *

- _ **On Earth - Four Months Later**_ -

"Come on Scorpio you can't stay in your room forever!" shouted a pale green male irken with short black antennae with red ends, a red marking on his head, wearing a purple short sleeved shirt, gray pants and black boots. His red eyes rolled in annoyance when he heard his brother gave a muffled groan.

"I can try! Leave me the fuck alone Hulio!"

Hulio sighed in annoyance, "Come on! You've been in there ever since you heard Kat's message and since you and Ash fought about her entering that tournament! Now she's back here on Earth and you won't even go talk to her!"

"Hulio leave him alone."

Hulio turned around to see a light green male irken with short black antennae with red ends, a red marking on his head, wearing a red shirt, black jeans with a black and grey belt and grey boots. Annoyance was clearly evident in his red eyes.

"Ash, he needs to come out of there. He can't stay in there forever." Hulio said while crossing his arms.

Ash rubbed his forehead and sighed, "I know but trying to force him to come out of there isn't going to help, especially since you're yelling at him."

"But if I could just-" Hulio started only to get interrupted.

"No Hulio. Let him come out of there on his own and stop trying to force him."

Hulio threw his arms up in frustration before pointing at the black door leading to Scorpio's room, "He'll never come out of there Ash! He's to fucking proud to even admit that he was wrong and childish, and I know for a damn fact that he misses Kat!"

"Hulio watch your language!" Ash snapped.

"Let me finish!" Ash remained quiet, a little shocked at Hulio's outburst, "Thank you. Now I know he misses her, it's as clear as day, but he denies it and shrugs it off as nothing!"

The sound of the door slamming open caught both of their attention. They turned to see a dark green male irken with black antennae, a black 'S' marking on his head, wearing a black muscle shirt, grey jeans with two black chains and black boots.

"Did either of you even fucking bother to remember that I can still hear every damn word you're saying?!"

"Scorpio, I'm sure Hulio didn't mean to say any of-"

"I don't care! Now get the HELL away from my room and fucking leave me alone!"

The door slammed shut before either of them could say anything else. The two of them just looked at each other before going their onw way, Ash into his room while Hulio went to the science lab they have downstairs in the basement.

Scorpio had plopped down face first on his bed that consisted of grey pillows and black covers. He groaned in annoyance before turning to face his clock on the nightstand by the left side of the bed.

 _'9:35 p.m. ... Ugh screw it!'_ he thought before getting up to walk out of his room, then down the stairs and finally out the front door of the house slamming the door on his way out.

 _'Fuckin' Hulio and Ash got me pissed. I need some fresh air to cool down before I do something I might end up regretting later.'_

It was dark out and being that him and his brothers live on the far side of town he didn't really see any need, or reason, to put on his hollo disguise before walking down the sidewalk. It was about thirty minutes later when he stopped to look around to see where he was before finally noticing an all too familiar black and acid green house.

 _'Might as well get this over with so I don't have to deal with Hulio complaining about me not seeing her...'_ he thought before walking up to the house and knocking on the door.

* * *

- ** _Kat's house - 10:05 p.m._** -

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Ugh dammit!" Kat slammed the fridge shut in frustration before heading to the front door in her living room. She was currently wearing a purple muscle shirt and black boxers, her red hair was a mess, showing off the scarred and burnt part of her face. "Why can't people leave me alone when it's fucking dark outside?!" her hand grasped the handle, "All I want is to eat my leftover pizza and-" she opened the door, "-fucking laze around in my- Scorpio?!"

It took awhile before Scorpio responded to her, mainly because he was trying not to laugh at the fact that she answered the door the way she did, "Hey Kat. ...Can I um... come in?"

To say that it was awkward after Scorpio asked that would have been an understatement. Both were rather uncomfortable with even being near each other after their break up years ago.

"I think it's better if you just stay out there Scorpio."

"Well how about we talk out here then?"

"Why?"

"You said some things in your message to me that I want to talk to you about. I know it was months ago, but I just thought we could talk about it."

It took a couple of minutes before Kat relented and stepped out onto the porch closing the door behind her. "Okay, I'm out here. What did I say that you want to talk about?"

"Specifically the part where you said 'I just wanted to say that I love you and I always will.' What was that about anyway? My brothers got pissed at me when I told them it was a joke."

"... You thought it was a joke?" Kat asked, a hurt look in her eyes.

Scorpio was rather confused with the hurt look in Kat's eyes, "Well yeah. Was I not supposed to?"

"Not really! What you think I would just tell you that and it would be a fucking joke?! Are you fucking kidding me Scorpio?!"

"Well what did you expect I would think about it? Kat c'mon! With all the shit we went through I thought you were just joking around for shits and giggles."

"Anything else other than it being a fucking joke to you!" tears filled up in her left eye, it was then that Scorpio finally noticed her hair was out of the way of the right side of her face, "There's one thing that you keep forgetting about me and that's that I _**mean**_ what I say! I don't joke around with anyone and you have the nerve to say that I'm joking when I say I love you?!"

Scorpio yelled back at her, getting annoyed by her rather quickly, "Why would you even love me after what you did?! You're the one that pulled out the knife first!"

"You're the one that hit me!" Kat countered back, "I was defending myself! If you hadn't believed all of those rumors we wouldn't of had that fight in the first place!"

"Rumors? There was physical proof of what you did!"

"Oh sure! There's proof that I'm a whore and a slut who only uses guys for sex! Scorpio I was twelve! Fucking twelve! Yet you believed everyone who said those things about me!"

"Well it fucking makes sense you bitch!"

"Oh so I'm a bitch now. You know when you said you wanted to talk about this, I didn't think you would act like a child over it!"

"I am not acting like a child Kat."

"Uh with how you're talking to me you most certainly are acting like a child. Why can't you just man up and say what you're really thinking instead of being a little cry baby about it for once!"

Scorpio was glaring at her by this point, "Strong words coming from the likes of you. You want to know what I'm think? Well fine then! I'm thinking that I shouldn't of come here to talk to you at all! I only came here so I wouldn't have to hear Hulio complaining about me not even trying to see you at all! To be honest I think it would've been better if I just left your worthless ass alone instead of trying to fix something that obviously can't be fixed no matter how hard we try!"

"Worthless?!"

"Yes worthless! All you've ever caused me, or anyone else, is bullshit drama over the simplest things and hurting people!"

"I have not!"

"Yes you have! You got Toru severely hurt when we were still in the academy, nearly made Tyhe and Violet break up multiple times, not to mention the fact that if you hadn't tipped off to Ria of Konan and Blade Hands working together in that training session he would still of had his left leg!"

"He's the one that defied her orders! We were specifically instructed to not team up with anyone during that training session! So pardon me for telling her like we were supposed to!"

"Your actions got his left leg cut off and his girlfriend nearly got shot in the throat!"

In his frustration Scorpio had slapped Kat across the face. It wouldn't of been bad if he had done it on the half of her face that was severely messed up, he had to go and do it the other half causing the stiches on her cheek to come a little undone. When Kat looked back him, a bruise already starting to form where he slapped her, he knew that he messed up. Now he would've apologized right away if Kat hadn't of punched him in the gut before turning around and opening the door to go back inside her warm house.

Scorpio was a little winded by her hit, but that didn't stop him from calling out to her, "Kat wait! I didn't mean to-" the door slammed shut in Scorpio's face before he could even say anything else to her.

Scorpio stood there, still shocked by what just happened between them with his hands on his stomach, for a couple moments longer before finally speaking quietly, "I'm sorry... Kat." he turned around and walked off in the direction of his house with one thought on his mind. _'I love you too... even though I don't always show it and can't bring myself to tell you.'_

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! See you guys next chapter~**_


	2. Letting it Out

_**A/N: Okay, I'm bored so here's a sneak peak at a story I'm working on. Characters belong to me.**_

 _ **Also this was written when I was still in high school for my 12th grade English class as a journal, so that's why its kind of short.**_

Pairing: Nightwish/Safire

Rating: PG

* * *

It was quiet that night. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. It was completely peaceful. At least that's what Nightwish thought as she sat in a grassy meadow. The soft spring breeze soothing to her.

"Thought I find you here."

She didn't have to turn around to know it was her best friend, Safire, "Hey Safire."

"What are you doing here by yourself anyway?" Safire asked as she sat down next to her longtime friend and crush, though she'd never tell her.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

Sighing, Nightwish turned to face her, "About everything! This Godforsaken war! Our home! My sister. ...you. ...Everything."

"You think about me?"

"Yes, but that's besides the point. All of what happened has me stressed y'know? I mean finding out that you're not really human and that your real parents are from another planet is a lot to take in. Don't you think?"

Safire was quiet for a while before she said anything. During that time Nightwish had turned away from her. "Nightwish, look at me." she did, "I get that it's stressful and all, but even you have to admit that it's cool having "aliens" for parents. That and that not only do we have another form, but we have weapons! Guns for you and blades for me."

Nightwish loved whenever Safire got excited or happy, it was hard not to smile, "Your love for knives and any sharp object is unhealthy, dude."

"Why? I'm not hurting anyone, or myself. How's it unhealthy?"

"Because you're obsessed with them! Don't get me wrong, it's cool you like something that much, just be careful. Alright?"

"Alright _**mom**_ I get it."

Nightwish couldn't hold back her laugh, "Really Saf?"

"Yes. You're overprotective like she is." Safire said as she hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

Both of them stayed quiet after that.

* * *

 _ **A/N: that's all, goodbye. As said before, this is part of a story I'm working on, so some of it will probably end up changed/added to once the chapter of the story this is in is up.**_


	3. Better Sorry Than Safe

_**A/N: my mind hurts now. My ocs, don't steal them and don't use them without my permission.**_

 _ **Enjoy this song fic~**_

Pairing: Black Opal/Crystalyne, implied Black Opal/Maw Sit Sit

Rating: PG-13

* * *

I thought after all these years seeing Black Opal again would go smoothly. I thought we would be able to pick up where we had left off and fix everything. I didn't expect her to straight out attack me though. I'm just glad that Maw intervened before Opal tried to shatter me. Of course by that point both of us were pretty banged up and worn out. Maw was kind of pissed off about what Opal had tried doing so after demanding to hear an explanation from her, and after smacking Opal upside the head when said explanation was given, she turned to me. I didn't hear what she was trying to say. All I heard at that time was a loud ringing before blacking out.

 _ **I can't even think of one good reason**_  
 _ **Why I'm always thinkin' about leavin'**_  
 _ **It's not like everything's so horrible**_  
 _ **We've been together for a few years now**_  
 _ **And you know all my ins and outs**_  
 _ **But everything is way to comfortable**_  
 _ **From the moment I wake**_  
 _ **I plan my escape**_

When I finally awoke, I was laying on something soft with a thing placed over me up to my shoulders. My head was slightly ringing still so I slowly sat up and looked around. That's when I noticed I was in someone's room and currently sitting on what they must rest in. I noticed the room was slightly messy and that there's stairs to my right, but before I could look any closer at the stuff around me I heard someone shout.

"She's awake!" rapid footsteps soon followed the voice, someone was running up the stairs.

"Steven! Be careful!" another voice shouted from somewhere downstairs, it sounded like a female.

Finally after about two more seconds or so, the one called 'Steven' came into view. He was needless to say... adorably short. He ended up jumping onto part of the thing I was sitting on. For some reason there was excitement in his eyes as he looked at me.

I felt a bit awkward with how he was looking at me so I broke the silence we were in, "Uh... hi?"

"Hi! I'm Steven! What's your name? Are you feeling any better? How did you get here?" he was still excited so all his questions were understandable.

I would have answered him but a familiar voice beat me to it, "Easy there Steven, don't start questioning her just yet okay?"

I looked over to where the voice had came from to see Maw, "... Hey Maw. It's been a while."

"Yes it has. How you been Crystalyne?" her arms were crossed while she was putting her weight mostly on her left leg. She was also smiling at us.

"Good up until earlier." I was still wondering how I got here so I asked her, "Maw, how exactly did I get here? Last thing I remember is fighting Opal in one of the abandoned Kindergartens."

Maw chuckled a little bit before answering me, "Well after you had passed out, I had her carry you back here kind of as a punishment. Once we got here she placed you on Steven's bed, where you are now by the way, and went into her room."

"Why were they fighting?" Steven piped up.

Maw looked at him before glancing at me. She shook her head, "That's kind of complicated Steven."

"How?"

I kind of zoned out after that point and started looking around Steven's room a bit more from where I sat. You can really tell a lot about someone with how they have their living space. Steven had asked Maw more about me and Opal, why we were fighting and the such, Maw answering only what she deemed as okay enough to tell him about. I guess he was really interested in us or something. I didn't mind though. The noise of a warp pad activating caught all of our attention. Steven had said something about 'the Gems' being back before getting off of the bed and running downstairs. I was curious so I went to get up, but Maw stopped me. She said that I needed to take it easy because I was still sore from the fight, I didn't let that stop me though, so with a rather annoyed sigh Maw helped me up and we both walked down the stairs.

That's when I figured out who these 'Gems' were. There was three gems that Steven was talking to. They noticed me and Maw when we got closer and Steven started introducing all of us, minus Maw since Steven said she already knew them. One was a Pearl, she seemed to be the protective one out of the three. Another was an Amethyst, she was kind of like the wild type out of the three, I liked her the most. She was also adorably short like Steven. Then there was Garnet, she was... mysterious. I also got to meet who that voice belonged to, it was someone named Connie. She was a friend of Steven's.

Not long after Opal decided to come out from wherever she was to see what was going on. I could tell she wasn't really glad to see that I was up and about again. She just kind of glared at me before disappearing again.

 ** _I'm not scared_**  
 ** _'Cause I know there's something out there waiting for me_**  
 ** _And I swear_**  
 ** _That I'll find it someday, just wait and see_**  
 ** _I don't care_**  
 ** _That you call me crazy_**  
 ** _I can't stay 'cause I need room to breathe_**  
 ** _There's nothing left to say_**  
 ** _Better sorry than safe_**

My time spent at this Steven's home wasn't long. If I said I had left of my own accord I would've been lying. I left because of Opal. I tried making things right between us, I really did. I would be calm about it as I didn't want to alarm her but when that didn't work I figured I'd give her some space so she could get used to me being around again. That pretty much didn't really work out either.

I figured that if she truly wanted me gone then I would just leave. So after about another week of staying there, I finally left when everyone had retired to their rooms. I did leave a note telling Steven goodbye, he was a nice kid and I didn't want him worrying about where I went, so it seemed like the right choice. I did tell the gems, Maw and Opal bye in the same note. It was short though, I didn't want to waste their time.

 _ **Sometimes I wish you cheated on me**_  
 _ **Then leavin' here would be so easy**_  
 _ **It's time to take a chance and give you up**_  
 _ **In the morning I'll wake**_  
 _ **And make my escape**_

I had traveled around for a while, not really paying attention to where I was going. I didn't really care, just as long as I ended up somewhere. The whole time though I was just thinking. I thought about how me and Opal had met, which now that I think about it was actually kind of funny.

* * *

 _I had just arrived at some type of court, I was escorting some random gem I didn't really bother paying attention to. It wasn't until after I got the said gem to where they were supposed to be when me and her had finally met. She was standing by the door to one of the many rooms. I guess she had been escorting someone too, well it was either that or she was just a worker there. She was so... distant, didn't pay attention to everyone else around her unless addressed by them. She just stood there, her posture was straight, her arms were resting behind her back and she had one of the most emotionless expressions I've ever seen._

 _She was beautiful, in a way that I didn't know I liked until months later when we met again and actually had a chance to talk. By then there was rumors of a Rose Quarts who had rebelled against her Diamond. I didn't think much of it, I was more focused on getting to know this strange gem. We got to talk for only a couple minutes that day. We did agree on meeting up at a place we both knew of to continue our conversation. Opal wouldn't tell me about certain things when I asked, but it was okay, she was a very precise gem after all. It did take awhile, but finally after a few more months from when we started talking, I got her to open up to me a bit more. She told me about which court she was from. She talked about her likes, dislikes and even her job._

 _We had hit it off quite nicely after that. We got as close as our different courts would allow, but it wasn't enough, we both wanted more during that time. We just didn't know how to go about it._

 _One night when we were having a stroll through a rather unpopulated area, we stopped and just looked up at the sky. I'm not sure why we did, so I ended up looking at Opal instead. She seemed to be thinking deeply about something. I had set my hand on her shoulder and was going to ask what was wrong, but then looked at me and what she did next surprised me. She had kissed me. It wasn't long, she stopped as soon as she started._

 _I'm not sure what we became that night, all I know is that I kept thinking about her a lot after that. It wasn't long until we both ended up meeting Maw, the poor girl was in charge of taking care of some basic worker gems. All of us just seemed to hit it off. Me and Opal had developed a deep friendship with Maw, all of us were close. We didn't think anything would get in the way of that._

 _That was until the war started._

 ** _I'm not scared_**  
 ** _'Cause I know there's something out there waiting for me_**  
 ** _And I swear_**  
 ** _That I'll find it someday, just wait and see_**  
 ** _I don't care_**  
 ** _That you call me crazy_**  
 ** _I can't stay 'cause I need room to breathe_**  
 ** _There's nothing left to say_**  
 ** _Better sorry than safe_**

 _The war changed all of us. It got in the way of us spending time together and just being the three weirdos we were. At some point in the war me and Opal started to drift apart. Our ideals had changed, I hadn't really noticed it until she asked me the one question I never thought I'd hear her say._

 _"Will you join the rebellion with me and Maw?"_

 _"... What?"_

 _I couldn't do it. I couldn't turn my back on the world I knew and had loved. I could see the disappointment and sadness in her eyes when I told her I couldn't. I couldn't understand why she wanted to betray everything she knew. I didn't know what made her want to do that in the first place! She always seemed so loyal to the court she was from. I wanted to know what made her think this way, I didn't want her to leave me._

 _When she hadn't answered any of my questions and just stared at the ground instead, I panicked. I grabbed her shoulders and asked her what was wrong and why she thought joining the rebellion was the right thing to do. When she looked up at me it was like a slap to the face. She was crying. My Opal was crying. She was always so careful about what emotions to show around me or anyone for that matter. I tried to calm her down, I really did, but she just took my hands off of her shoulders before running away._

 _I had lost her._

 _I had lost the one I cared so much about._

 _I had lost the one I didn't even know I loved until then._

 ** _I'm not scared_**  
 ** _'Cause I know there's something out there waiting for me_**  
 ** _And I swear_**  
 ** _That I'll find it someday, just wait and see_**  
 ** _I don't care_**  
 ** _That you call me crazy_**  
 ** _I can't stay 'cause I need room to breathe_**  
 ** _There's nothing left to say_**  
 ** _Better sorry than safe_**  
 ** _Oh y_** ** _eah_**

 _The next time we met it was on the battlefield. She was just like I had remembered, at least that's what it seemed like. But in the fog of war, everything seems to be clouded and when it finally lifted... I knew she wasn't the same Opal I hade fallen in love with._

 _The Opal I fell in love with was one that was loyal to her court, the one who loved space and would take any opportunity to travel through it and the one who hated when lower gems interrupted her when she was talking. She was the one who never opened up with someone unless she was comfortable with them, the one who was scared of showing the wrong emotion, the one who hated when any gem got hurt._

 _This Opal was more dark. This one didn't seem to care about hurting gems. This one was a bloodthirsty killer that I couldn't recognize. This one wasn't the one I fell for. ...This one was a monster._

 _I will admit that I did things that I'm not proud of. I did just as much damage as her and Maw, who thankfully understood why I couldn't betray my home, maybe even more. All of us did things that I'm sure we would like to forget, but made perfect sense to do at the times they happened._

 _We all lost ourselves._

 _Then nearing the end of the war, Opal and Maw weren't around anymore. I had thought they died fighting for whatever cause it was that they chosen to follow._

 ** _There's nothing left to say_**

* * *

Now though, after years of thinking that, I'm glad I wasn't right. I'm glad that they're both still alive and enjoying life like we all used to way back when things were normal. I'm just still trying to get over one thing that I wasn't ready to face after all these years.

... My Opal has moved on.

She's happy with Maw now, I saw enough of how they acted around each other to piece it together. Don't get me wrong, I am glad that she's better and letting someone else in again.

Its just... even after all this time... I still love her.

* * *

 _ **A/N: that's it. Song used was**_ Better Sorry Than Safe by Halestorm.


End file.
